Hperdrive harry potter sytle
by dawningfox
Summary: summary: There is differnt oneshot of rose (fem harry) with yugioh songs
1. Hyperdrive

Disclaimer: I don't harry potter or yugioh 5ds

Rose and the team walk out onto the pitch getting reading to take off into the sky.  
_  
Going fast makes me feel alive, my beats in Hyper drive.  
_They take off into the sky and start playing.  
_  
Do you think you can win, only if I lose? Just let destiny choose?  
_Rose is looking around for the snitch and see's Malfoy doing the same thing.  
_  
I can hear you breathing, I can see you coming, I can feel the wind, its blowing me around.  
_She can see the snitch coming and hear the beating of its wings and the winds blowing her hair around as she's trying to catch it.

_Take a shot of me running side by side, it's a blur as I go by.  
_Rose hears a click of a camera as Colin Creevey takes a picture of her as the Weasley twins come flying next to her with George on her Left and Fred on her right and she sees the snitch going by her.

_I can hear you breathing, I can see you coming, I can feel the wind, its blowing me around.  
_She can herself getting nearer to the snitch as she can hear the wing beats of it and her hair is blowing around her as she goes for the dive.

_See the sun arising, Fire in the sky  
_Everyone in Gryffindor as well as Hagrid and Professor McGonagall are cheering as Rose catches the snitch as the sun is shining fiercely in the sky making a red blanket across it.

_Greatness thrusts itself into our lives  
_As Rose lands on the ground the hole of Gryffindor and the team comes running at her a lifting her onto Georges shoulders and carry's her to the Gryffindor common room to celebrate their win.

Hope you liked it if ya got any songs in mind for me to tell me and I'll put em up


	2. Precious timeGlory days

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh GX

It was a sunny afternoon as Rose walked out into the school grounds, Ron and Hermione were back in the Gryffindor common room doing last minute homework. The wind was blowing as she laid down in front of the tree near Hagrids hut remembering the first time she walked into the school hall to get sorted into a house.

_Don't you forget, your first ever dream!  
Keep up the chase! Keep holding on!_

She was nervures as hell waiting in the line for her name to be said: She watched one by one getting sorted, then Hermione got sorted into Gryffindor which Ron wasn't too happy about.

_The broken dreams are out of my grasp  
that I was about to give up on.  
Broken dreams, a deserted promise _

Rose started to remember her time at the Dursleys as they would lock her up in the cupboard under the stairs after a beating and wouldn't get any means for three days. Also she remembers the promise she made to herself that she would prove the Dursleys wrong and that she wasn't a freak.

_Your words stuck in my heart,  
That I can't pull out  
I've been repeating them over and over again _

She watched Malfoy as he went up to the hat and got shorted into Slytherin and then Professor McGonagall called out her name, out she looked over at Ron who gave her a small smile and a pat on the back for comfort as she walked up to the hat and sat down on the stool as the hat was placed on her head.

_And, now the wind is pushing at my back.  
Get up! Make your burning heart erupt!  
(Let's try again) Cast aside theses time reborn.  
Precious time, Glory days_

Rose stiffened as hat began to talk to her say that she could fit into any house, then she froze as the hat started saying that she would be good in Slytherin that is all in her head.

_You only Live once  
(Let's try again)  
Coat this faded world red!_

She remember saying to the hat that she didn't want to be in Slytherin, that anywhere would be better than Slytherin, the hat then asked her if she was sure that she didn't want to be in Slytherin and she said yes that she was sure that she didn't want to be in the Slytherin house so the hat sorted her into Gryffindor and the said table busted into cheers.

_Take a chance,  
Take a chance  
Shout it loud,  
Shout it loud_

The Gryffindor table congratulated her for getting sorted into their house and she watched Ron got sorted into Gryffindor as well.

_It's your own style  
Don't you forget your first ever dream!  
Keep up with the chase! Keep holding on!_

Rose was awoken from her memory as the sun was blocked out. So she opened her eyes to Ron, Hermione and the twins around her looking down at her with worried faces and she sat up and gave them a smile to show that she was alright and then they went to their separate lessons.

Ok my first chapter of 2013. Thanks for the comments and ideas please R&R thanks!


	3. Authers note

Not a chapter!

Hey everybody sorry about this but I really need ya opinion on this should I start a fanfic of the harry potter gang with fem harry sing Disney songs or normal songs thanks xx


	4. Teardrop

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or Yugioh, Gx, 5ds

_Along that cheek which is faced downward,  
smiling, moves a single teardrop_

She sat down Crying in the Astronomy tower, it was all her fault that Cedrics dead, her fault that Voldermort came back to power.

_On the other side of you, who act tough  
a hidden sigh your smile is clouded  
like broken, scattered glass  
it pierces through me_

Why did she have to go and tell Creric to grab the cup with her? She should off told him to go, she should of have given up.

_It's okay to expose the pain in your chest_

She froze as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up with a tear stained face and was shocked to see George Weasley looking down at her with sad blue eyes.

_I have always been saved  
by that smile  
it's okay to cry just now  
because I'll always be here_

He said to her that it wasn't her fault, that he didn't blame her for Creric death. He told her that he would always be by her side and that he'll be her shoulder to cry on.

_Losing sight of the dawn I pursued_

She looked down and paused for a moment, thinking over the things George said to her and then stared to wonder why did she lose sight if her light in the first place.

_When I turned back, confused  
even without my saying anything, you always  
stayed by my side  
I won't forget that even now_

She looked back up at him confusion written over her face and asked why he cared so much for. When she asked him this he looked shocked for a moment and then replied with a soft smile and said that he's always cared for her ever since he first met her on the train to Hogwarts.

_So I can't convey it well in words  
so time just becomes too cruel_

As he said this she was shocked, so shocked that she couldn't believe what he was saying and thought it was a joke but then started to think about all the times that he's been there for her.

_But I have always been saved  
by that smile  
it's okay to cry just now  
because I'll always be here  
just because I'll always be here_

She looks up at him and sees that he meant every word that he said to her and she thanks him with a small smile, then she took him by surprise when she wraps her arms around him and starts to cry into his shoulder.

_Until the time you  
lift that face that has stayed  
pointed downward and smile_

He looked down at her with surprise but then warped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him letting her cry into him until she fell asleep and then took her back to the Gryffindor common rooms then gave her to Hermione who stayed up waiting for her to return and she looks at George with surprise as he went to the boys dorm then looks down at her friend who was asleep in her arms and took back up the girls dorm.

Well guys hoped you liked it :)


End file.
